


How We Begin

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [25]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Prequel, Romance, Then and Now, happy birthday kaito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 他们的故事才刚刚开始。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 10





	How We Begin

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 东京调情前传·2020年快斗生日贺  
> ※ 前传时间线是17岁原著线，箭头比较朦胧，两人还在互相试探的时候

玄关传来钥匙转动的声音，女孩子马上抓起纸质礼炮，用眼神示意众人，[快快快！]

客厅里满满当当塞着一群江古田 2 年 B 班的学生，神情紧张又兴奋，一干人等从中森青子处得令，瞬间做鸟兽散，扒沙发扒沙发，躲窗帘后的躲窗帘，青子拉着桃井，站在门后，按着礼炮，蓄势待发。

黑羽宅的大门打开了，男孩子把钥匙随意地扔在柜台，大声地说：“我回来了——”

佐佐木从沙发后露出脑袋，挤眉弄眼：[他发现啦！？]

青子拼命做手势，恨不得隔空把对方按回去，[躲好！躲好！]

果不其然，半秒停顿之后男孩子的声音自说自话地继续：“欢迎回来——”

蹲在沙发后的佐佐木：“……”

玄关悉悉索索的换鞋声，黑羽似乎在点手机，一边心不在焉地哼着歌，朝着客厅来，女孩子朝着众人举起手指，三，二，一——

客厅的门打开，众人纷纷从藏身处跳出，同时拉响礼炮，

“生日快乐——！！！”

烟雾四散，客厅里瞬间什么都看不见了，第一个从窗帘后冲出的知藤差点被迷了眼睛，条件反射挥着手，“佐佐木你个家伙买的什么便宜货啊！”

“诶？” 女孩子纳闷的声音，“快斗？”

烟雾里伫立着个人影，似乎因为太惊愕而石化不动了，几个经常被黑羽恶作剧蹂躏的损友纷纷挤在门口看好戏，“哟！黑羽，你也有今天——”

一片灰蒙蒙的有点呛人，桃井不住咳嗽，条件反射拉着好闺蜜的衣服下摆，女孩子通过烟雾伸手去拉竹马的手肘，“快——”

叽——

假人被放了气，一只人型气球在客厅里乱飞，一干学生条件反射蹲下躲避，瞬间撞到一起，人仰马翻，充气假人从东到西，横冲乱撞，飞到屋顶角落，砰地一声炸开，金粉彩屑轰然撒下，扑了榻榻米上所有人一头一脸。

男孩子得意的声音居然从众人头顶上方传来：“哈哈哈哈！！白痴青子，还是上当了吧！！”

女孩子挣扎着从桃井的肘弯里探出头，看到自家竹马扒着天花板的一角，像是蜘蛛侠，小虎牙森白森白的，一点都没有惊讶的样子，于是知道又被对方摆了一道，不由半恼地喊：“笨蛋快斗！”

黑羽轻巧地跳落地板，顺便伸脚点了点被知藤压得奄奄一息的佐佐木，双手插兜，笑得一脸张扬，“想吓我，你们还差的远呢！”

烟雾散去，众人纷纷呻吟着爬起来，满头满脸都是彩屑金粉，像是在参加巴西狂欢节，黑羽半弯下腰，挨个查看自己的杰作，叽叽嘎嘎地笑，毫不留情，又不知从何处变出一只彩笔，神情自若地在被压得动弹不得的佐佐木脸上画了一道胡子。

“让我起来——” 佐佐木悲愤大喊。

“啊呀！快斗真是的，” 青子抓着头发，掏出一把粉红色碎屑，“难得大家想给你一个惊喜……”

“那也要看你们的本事啊！哈哈哈哈哈！” 黑羽跳到沙发上，双手张开，像是舞台上的偶像，打了个响指，“Ladies and gentlemen——”

白鸽腾飞，窗帘上方砰地展开横幅，是大家凑钱买的装饰用品，大大的[HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAITO]，明明拉线还攥在女孩子地方，青子瞪大眼睛，低头看了一下自己的手，掌心只剩下一截断线，不止何时还被人画上一个吐舌头的鬼脸，不由面色微红，“笨蛋快斗还真是一点都不客气啊！”

“和你们这群笨蛋客气什么，” 男孩子理所当然地说，从玄关里拎进巨大的背包，用魔术师展示奇迹的手势打开，里面全是零食汽水和蛋糕，“本大爷过生日啦，本大爷请客！”

众学生欢呼，纷纷涌上来，一转眼就把男孩子的恶作剧忘光，黑羽单手插兜，倒退着来到女孩子面前，“嘿嘿嘿。谢啦，白痴青子。”

女孩子正在和好闺蜜互相捡头发里的彩屑，简直拿自家竹马没办法，只能撇着嘴，不去看他，“真是的，快斗总是这个样子。”

“哈哈哈哈，” 黑羽一副不知悔改的样子，从知藤手里抢过一包刚开封的薯片，神情自若地抛了一片吃了，环顾四周。平日里和黑羽玩得不错的学生几乎来齐了，连红子都倚在窗边，抚着鬓发（衣冠齐整，没有任何彩屑金粉，这个女人真的可怕），笑眯眯地看着藤江小心翼翼地给她倒饮料，然而视线所及哪里都没有那个可恶家伙的身影，此君最近追查 KID 有些魔障了，日日跟在他身后契而不舍发言，此刻不会是乘着混乱在勘察他家吧，黑羽定了定神，装作不经意地问：“白马那家伙呢？”

江古田人气绅士先生平日和谁都客客气气的，然而着实都是路人缘，深交朋友一个都没有，此刻居然没人对白马缺席一事感到惊讶，离得近的几个男生相视一眼，耸耸肩。

“他好像说要看什么案宗吧？” 藤江捧着大瓶汽水过来。

“还真是一个不合群的工作狂啊！” 知藤毫不客气地伸手过来抢薯片，“也不是没邀请过他吧？”

黑羽轻巧地躲过对方的偷袭，把薯片举得老高，一边朝着在电视柜下翻找 DVD 的佐佐木喊：“那个是我的珍藏版，喂！”

“蝙蝠侠？” 佐佐木把 DVD 翻来覆去，“你也喜欢 DC 吗！”

“我这是课外研究啦研究，” 黑羽一把将 DVD 抢过，一手按在知藤的脸上，“很正经的。”

“还不是因为笨蛋快斗吗？” 女孩子正在帮好闺蜜重新绑辫子，一边大声地道，“前几日你对白马君态度那么差。”

黑羽正和好基友推来搡去，闻言瞪圆眼睛，“有什么关系啊！”

知藤正被黑羽锁在肘弯里，伸长了手去够薯片，一边艰难地道：“对啊，这家伙不是每天都对白马态度很差吗？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽放开好基友，把薯片郑重地交给对方，双手合十，神情认真，仿佛上供：“您说的好有道理，您真是看穿一切，知藤，我的灵魂兄弟。”

知藤高兴地接过薯片，往里一看，居然已经空罐了，忍不住：“可恶！”

“你知道青子去邀请的他的时候，白马君是怎么说的吗？” 女孩子扎完辫子，双手叉腰，翻着半月眼凑到他的面前，“他说——” 青子学着白马的语气，居然还挺像的，“[黑羽君过生日应该开心一点，我还是不来打扰了。]”

黑羽夹了满手薯片，正在战术后仰，对损友放送无情嘲笑，闻言停顿半秒，把自己怼直了，转过眼睛，一脸惊奇：“那家伙这么有自知之明的吗？”

青子：“……”

一群男生叽叽嘎嘎笑起来，知藤佐佐木自打白马转学来了后就时时被班里女生对比嫌弃不够绅士，此刻深觉解气，连夺食之仇都忘了，恨不得下一秒就要鼓起掌来，在场的女孩子们就不高兴了，包括桃井和琉都在内都是白马君如沐春风般微笑的受益人，连带着青子也看不过去，很是不满地抱着肘：“到底白马君哪里得罪你了，他明明那么好人的。”

“也就只有白痴青子会被骗去！” 男孩子一脸大度地把手里的薯片分了，知藤佐佐木拱着脑袋过来，于是黑羽用喂养白鸽的眼神慈善地看着几位好基友，“白马那个家伙每个细胞都是和我们正常男性做对，呐？” 说着顶了顶损友的肩膀。

知藤抓了一大把薯片，大力点头，佐佐木一边喝饮料一边煞有其事地嗯嗯嗯，藤江一脸尴尬地笑，脑边落下一滴汗。几个女孩子盘腿坐在榻榻米上，凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕，青子托起腮，一头毛线，头也不回地咕哝，“真是的，完全没必要给这家伙搞什么惊喜生日派对嘛。”

知藤终于抢到一包属于自己的薯片，坐到地上，拿出游戏手柄，准备和佐佐木对战，其余几人过去观战，挥舞着拳头，黑羽从包里翻出一盒和果子，塞得满嘴都是，发出含糊不清的声音，看上去已经把没到场的后座同学忘得一干二净，一屁股坐在沙发上，架着腿，“一千日元赌知藤输！”

“喂！” 知藤大怒回头，“说好的灵魂兄弟呢！”

佐佐木笑得像只唐老鸭，“快——”

“两千日元赌佐佐木两回合内被刷下来，” 黑羽翘着脚，得意地说，“哭着求我接手，然后五千日元赌本大爷打败你们所有人。”

众人：“？？？？？？”

黑羽端坐沙发，众星捧月，俨然是本场 MVP，非常开心，冷不丁红子弯腰凑到他的面前：“啊啦，黑羽同学，非常口不对心哦？”

黑羽偏开头，肉眼可见后颈汗毛竖起，一脸镇定：“我不知道你在说什么。”

“正义，” 红魔女手腕一晃，指尖里多了一张塔罗牌，照例是不请自来的占卜，牌面上画着一个女王，“难得有一张比较正面意义的卡牌呢，却是逆位，不应该关注一下吗？”

“喂喂，” 黑羽脑边落下一滴汗，斜睨红子，“你就是这样给人送生日祝福的啊？”

“真好啊，” 藤江小小声地说，“快斗还真是得到红子大人的青睐呢。”

黑羽紧盯电视屏幕：“哈哈！”

“嘛，就算是逆位，正义牌的含义也通常是一些小事，” 红子施施然将塔罗牌插进黑羽的口袋，对男孩子的拒绝全然无视，“比如考试失误，因为偏食而身材失常……”

正在苦大仇深地咬第三颗巧克力和果子的黑羽：“……”

红子笑眯眯地凑近了一点，在他的耳边神神秘秘地道：“……还有因为对待恋情不够诚实而遇到小烦恼，不过这应该不是黑羽同学需要担心的事情吧？”

黑羽：“………………”

“很准啊！” 只听到了前两句的青子跳起来，一把抢过他的和果子，“笨蛋快斗的确最近英文考到一半就睡着了吧？只有三十几分啊！看来你在饮食方面也要注意一点了！等一下一起来做健康餐吧！”

“哈——！？” 黑羽惨叫，“你们有没有给本大爷过生日的觉悟啊——！！”  
  
  
  
  
  


夜晚。

卧室的书桌前开了一盏台灯，无故缺席同学聚会的少年侦探正坐在案前埋头书写。

窗外大树的叶片沙沙作响，初夏的夜风吹动窗帘，像是巨大的羽翼在风中扑闪，白马低着头，将案宗翻过一页。

屋顶上方传来轻微的响动，气流乱了一瞬，白马敏锐地捕捉到了，抬起头。

轻薄的帘纱高高扬起，白色的斗篷在风中不住翻动，不请自来的怪盗先生双手扣着窗栏，逆着月光，轻巧降落在侦探的窗台。

“哟，” KID 朝着室内的人打招呼。

白马仰着头，笔尖还按在案宗上，力道大了点，纸面上晕开一团墨迹，看见他，似乎有些惊奇，“KID…？”

“晚上好，” KID 轻松地行了一个礼，“大侦探。”

白马神色奇异地看着他，过了半秒，像是突然想起自己在哪里，抬起钢笔，镇定自若地合上笔盖，将书页翻过去，“你怎么会在这里。”

“路过，” KID 半倚着窗栏，侧头看着书桌前的人，语气随意，“只是稍微停一下而已。”

白马还在望着他，眼神有些奇特，神情欲言又止，黑羽沿着对方的目光偏下头，伸手摸了摸，从自己耳朵后方的领口里摸出一小截没摘干净的彩屑。

黑羽：“……”

白马端坐书桌前，双手交握抵在唇前，神情难以解读，台灯昏黄的光晕落在琥珀色的眼睛里，映出些许暖意，黑羽定了定神，打了个响指，指尖窜出火苗，把彩屑烧了，神情自若地说：“有时候粉丝太热情，也是一件令人烦恼的事。”

“是吗？” 白马目光炯炯地看着他，“这可不像你的风格啊。”

“不像吗？” KID 摇了摇手指，“我可是很宠粉的。”

白马还是以那个姿势看着他，唇边似乎多了点笑意，“这就是你今晚来这里的原因？”

“啊啊？” KID 倚坐窗栏，将手轻松地搭在膝盖上，偏过头，神情里满是戏谑，“大侦探终于要承认实际上是我的粉丝了吗？”

白马哼笑一声，不说话，将案卷合拢，放在一边。少年侦探整了整桌面上的纸页，并没有看向他，用一种漫不经心的推理语气道：“是给你的小粉丝去过生日了吧？”

“是啊，很惊讶吗？” KID 面不改色，随手拿起对方桌上的水晶地球仪镇纸把玩，“心诚则灵，假如大侦探也想被抽选为幸运粉丝的话，可要多多努力了。”

“是吗？” 白马注视着他，微微挑眉，“那还真是有点惊讶了。这么平易近人的话，不怕对方太过越界吗？粉丝什么的。”

“……”

KID 正在抛动水晶球的手停了停，回过头。

夜风拂动，斗篷的一角随着纱帘轻扬，像是尚未跨越边界，犹豫的翅膀，在长长的留白里，年轻的侦探和怪盗注视着对方，一抹轻巧的月光透过树梢，攀过怪盗先生的肩膀，沿着白色的斗篷，滑到侦探的书桌上。

今晚是个晴夜，正适合 KID 来访。

窗台上的怪盗最终哼笑了一声，竖起掌心，将水晶球握在指尖，朝屋内的侦探扬了扬下颚。

“越界什么的，” KID 慢慢地道，在对方忘记自己的问题之前，“也不是粉丝说了算的吧？”

白马愣了一愣，KID 像是得到了满意的反应，露齿一笑，把水晶球抛回给他。白马被压得一沉，有些茫然地看着对面，像是被砸中了脑袋，KID 笑嘻嘻地看着他，“你还真是自说自话啊，大侦探。”

白马捧着镇纸，神情难以解读，过了两秒，转过眼睛，唇角促狭地一扬：“可是偶尔也会有人听的，不是吗？”

KID：“……”

路过的聆听者一脸残念地看着他，KID 倚着窗栏，像是倚着半个月亮，年轻的脸上闪闪发光，白马看了一会儿，忍不住弯了弯眼睛，抬手示意了一下。

KID 满脸都是不信任，然而依旧听话地一抹自己的侧脸：一粒金粉。

KID：“……”

“很辛苦呢，” 白马把水晶镇纸仔细地放好，唇边勾着一个克制的弧度，“怪盗先生还真是业务繁忙。”

“社区服务啦服务，” KID 把指尖的金粉朝着窗外吹了，侧影像极了平日里的黑羽，“粉丝福利啊。”

白马扑地笑出来，整了整书页，“社区服务？你是要转行做蜘蛛侠吗。”

“你还真是不务正业啊，大侦探，” KID 回过头，眨眼间便恢复了那个半是无聊半是傲慢的语气，“与其天天想着什么虚构的都市英雄，不如好好地看着我吧？”

白马有些惊奇地抬起头，KID 压了压帽沿，单片眼镜后冰蓝的眼眸闪动，带着些许狡黠的笑意，“你知道吗？魔术也是有分类的。”

照例是毫无上下文联系的发言，这位怪盗先生在他这里总是思维跳跃得毫无遮拦一些，白马眨了眨眼睛，“是说手法吗？”

“分类啦分类，注意听讲啊，” KID 煞有其事地摇了摇手指，“大型的远景魔术和细致的近景魔术可是不一样的哦，一般的魔术师也只是专攻一种的。”

白马有些不解，出于良好的教养，只得缓缓点头，表示领教了， KID 看着他，脸上浮起轻巧的笑意，竖起食指，抵在唇前。

“你什么时候见过我的小粉丝给你变过远景魔术呢？” KID 说。

裹着白手套的指尖离开怪盗的唇间，来到他的面前，魔术师轻轻转动手腕，五指合拢，在侦探专注的目光里，缓缓地，炫技地，没有任何烟雾遮挡地，从夜色里抽出一朵玫瑰花，递到他的面前。

“你可不要契而不舍地认错人啊，” KID 促狭地说。

白马低了低头，微微笑起来，再次抬头时候，神情亮了很多，眼睛像是星：“开心吗？生日派对。”

“那当然，” KID 理所当然地道，依旧将玫瑰转在指尖，“有我加持呢。”

“停留了很久吗，” 白马又问，“为了你的粉丝。”

KID 歪了歪头，冰蓝的眼眸里全是狡黠的笑意，“只是尝了一下蛋糕而已。”

白马微笑，注视着窗前的白影，缓缓伸手，去接怪盗手中的玫瑰。

单片眼镜后的笑意加深，KID 压了压帽沿，轻松地道：“KID 大人可是不会为谁停留的。”

侦探和怪盗的指尖相触，玫瑰花瞬间炸开，腾起烟雾，白马并没有太多惊讶，习惯性抬肘遮脸。等烟雾散尽，窗台已经空空如也，玫瑰和怪盗同时消失了，晚风吹过，桌面上的案宗翻到他刚才在看的那一页，里面夹着一张 Joker，卡牌的一角画了一个潦草的怪盗笑脸。

白马望着窗外晴朗的夜空，扬起唇角。  
  
  
  


黑羽站在门廊下，有些奇怪地看着来人：“白马？这么晚了你还来干什么。大家都回去了。”

白马抱着一个纸袋，微微喘息，头发有些乱了，似乎是跑过来的，不知为何居然在笑，眼睛很亮，毫无联系地说：“冰淇淋蛋糕可以吗？”

黑羽：“……”

“不需要停留太久，” 白马又说，依旧没有任何逻辑，“在冰淇淋化掉之前吃完就可以了。”

黑羽伸长脖子，看了看对方手中的纸袋，“这么大！怎么可能啊？”

“所以不是还有我在吗？” 白马无辜地歪了歪头，“果然还是一起分享比较好吧？”

黑羽：“…………”

黑羽扶着门栏，一脸残念地看着来人，白马站在台阶下，仰着脸，微笑地看着他，神情很亮，照例对自己的问题发言丝毫不觉，注意到他的目光，又朝着他弯了弯眼角。

“生日快乐，” 白马认真地说，“黑羽君。”

黑羽看了同伴一会儿，转了转眼睛，放开手，头也不回地往厅里走。

“你迟到了，笨蛋侦探。”  
  
  


月光斜映在门廊上，17岁的侦探追在17岁的怪盗身后，跨越台阶，长影相叠。

他们的故事才刚刚开始。  
  
  
  
  
  


》》》  
  
  
  
  
  


“又是正义？” 27岁的黑羽舒服地窝在沙发里，朝着手机揪起眉毛，“什么嘛。”

27岁的白马一手滑动标记邮件，一手漫不经心地摸着他的头发，闻言懒懒地嗯了一声，“什么正义？”

“红子这个家伙，” 黑羽心不在焉地嘀咕，“每年都是……诶，这次是正位。”

正位是什么意思？黑羽的眼睛转过一圈，又不想问魔女，省得对方以为他对这种事情终于产生兴趣，于是自己偷偷摸摸上网搜索。

正义（Justice）正位：象征恋爱双方彼此平衡、轻松真心的交往、诚实的恋情……

黑羽偷瞄一眼身旁的人：“嘿嘿。”

白马察觉到了，有些好奇，摸了摸他的耳朵，探头过来：“看什么呢。”

黑羽马上把手机覆在胸前，一脸严肃地摆了摆手指，“作为一个侦探，不能太过依赖玄学哦。”

白马：“？”

“我说啊——” 黑羽又想起来了，架起腿，向后靠去，一脸挑衅地斜睨同伴，“那个时候你的确很过分吧？每天追在我的身后打探我的隐私，就这样还想接近 KID 大人，实在是太没有美感，太直男了。”

白马：“……”

“在这种事情上你是真的不行，” 黑羽竖起食指抵在唇前，眯起一只眼睛，“和世界第一怪盗谈恋爱你开心吗？”

“的确受益良多，” 白马将手机锁屏放在一旁，十年如一日准确无误地跟上他的跳跃性思维，“比如如何从榻榻米缝隙里清扫金粉和彩屑这种事情，在认识黑羽君之前，我是真的未曾研究过。”

黑羽：“……”

这种事情书里一般不写，然而那天两人的确吃完冰淇淋又打扫了半天房间，黑羽忍不住哧哧笑起来，顶了顶对方的肩膀，“有你在什么的，不是你自己说的吗？小少爷！”

白马深深叹息，用手扶额，显然对此事记忆犹新，一脸沉痛地道：“就算是诚意吧。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，” 黑羽一脸得意，扭动眉毛，“没按照剧本发展，很遗憾吗。”

“剧本发展？” 白马有些惊奇地重复，转过目光，停顿半秒，敏锐地微眯起眼睛，“黑羽君，你每天都在看些什么呢。”

黑羽：“……”

白马伸手过来捏他的脸，黑羽叽地一声往边上逃，手脚乱动，翻倒在沙发上，对方顺势爬上来，双肘撑在他的耳侧，一脸笑眯眯地凑近：“哦~？黑羽君原来从那个时候就已经……”

黑羽偏着脑袋，一手推着身上的人，控制不住红了脸，大声道：“想什么呢！别给我自说自话啊！”

白马居高临下，笑意盈盈地看着他，啄了啄他的唇，完全自说自话地道：“的确感觉到了，黑羽君的温柔。”

“啊好恶心，” 黑羽连耳尖都红了，目光躲闪，“不知道你在说什么。”

白马亲昵地用指肚摸了摸他的额头，像是在安抚一只赌气的家猫，黑羽皱起鼻尖，唇角却忍不住上扬，“笨蛋白马。”

白马微笑着俯下身，和他交换了一个绵长轻柔的亲吻。

“生日快乐，” 白马抵着他的鼻尖，眼睛里全是熟悉的暖意，“我亲爱的怪盗君。”

“哎，” 黑羽环过身上人的脖颈，无意识地蹭了蹭对方的脸，“你是真的好麻烦。”

白马眉眼弯弯地看着他，显然已经在脑内自动翻译了，好像有多胸有成竹似的，黑羽的眼睛转来转去，没来由地觉得自己少了点面子，忍不住嘟哝：“别那么得意啊。”

“黑羽君，” 白马笑眯眯地说，“是真的很宠粉呢。”

黑羽：“……”

“作为黑羽君长久以来的 VIP，” 白马毫无自觉地继续，“是真的受宠若惊。”

黑羽的眉角止不住开始跳，“你这家伙，刚说了不要这么得意……”

“也并没有反驳呢，” 白马弯着眼睛，一脸无辜，“果然黑羽君对我总是更特殊一些。”

“可恶！” 黑羽忍不住扑腾，“都说了不要露出这种表情！喂！”

白马不住地笑，被他推得往边上仰去，松开了手，半个身体危险地挂在沙发外面，眼看就要失去平衡翻倒地上，黑羽瞪圆了眼睛，眼疾手快地把对方拉回来，下意识地环紧对方的背脊，还拍了拍：“贵公子干这个是真不行。”

白马的下颚扣着他的头顶，肩膀抖动，亲了亲他的发旋，语气里满是愉悦，“所以不是有你在吗？”

“？？？” 又上当了，黑羽猛地放开手，涨红了脸，“你故意的！”

白马笑着按住他的肩膀，沿着他的小臂往上，和他十指相扣，膝盖抵着他的腰际，黑羽被圈在熟悉的怀抱里，扑腾不了了，颤着睫毛，勉为其难地忍了一个笑意盈盈的吻。

“一直以来承蒙关照了，” 白马摩挲着他的腕侧，神情颇是促狭，眼神却是真挚的，“我的怪盗先生。”

黑羽努力地把自己往沙发里面塞，只露出一只通红的耳尖，含混不清地发出不满的声音，过了片刻，像是实在无处可躲一般转回脸，皱起鼻尖。白马的唇边弯着小小的弧度，很是了然地看着他，黑羽没办法了，不情不愿地环过身上人的脖颈，叹了口气。

“那么接下来也要多多努力啊，” 黑羽抬起眼睛，“我的笨蛋侦探。”

“当然，” 白马笑着俯下身来。

良久以后。

黑羽终于哼哼唧唧地满意了，像一只被顺了毛的猫，舒适地眯起眼睛，白马亲了亲他的额头，温柔地说：“想吃冰淇淋蛋糕吗？涉谷那边新开一家甜品店，听说评价不错，你应该会喜欢……”

“诶，” 黑羽把双手枕在脑后，“你这家伙还真是毫无新意呢。”

“……还有涩谷 SKY，” 白马继续道，“放晴的时候能见度应该很不错吧。”

“对哦，好像下午还有日食，” 热爱高处的黑羽小同学感兴趣地竖起脑袋，对方颇是促狭地看着他，于是黑羽马上躺了回去，一脸面瘫，“嘁，小少爷也就只有这几招嘛。”

“虽说不像黑羽君一样擅长魔法，” 白马毫不在意地耸肩，又亲昵地摸了摸他的额头，“但想要传递的心情是一样的吧？”

黑羽做了个鬼脸，“你可真烦。”

“唔，” 白马再次低下头来吻他，一个轻易被传递的答案，“反正是周末，你想怎样都可以。”

“嘛——毕竟是贵公子，老套一点也是没办法的——” 黑羽拉着长音，拿过手机，解锁屏幕，准备搜甜品店的名字，结果目光落在方才打开的塔罗牌释义上。

正义（Justice）正位：……象征轻松真心的交往、诚实的恋情……适合情侣装打扮。

黑羽：“……”

白马微微扬眉：“怎么了？”

黑羽看了看屏幕，又看了看同伴，慢慢慢慢露出小虎牙。

白马：“……”

“我想怎样都可以？” 黑羽笑嘻嘻地重复。

白马的眉角一跳，明显地定了定神，缓缓点头，一脸肃穆地说：“……就算是诚意吧。”

黑羽放声大笑，扔了手机，亲热地搂着身上人的脖颈，凑近了一点，神情很亮，一片纯蓝里闪着纯粹快乐的，小恶魔的光。

“既然是这样，那——”

黑羽小姐伸手在颊边比了个 V 字，不怀好意地眯起一只眼睛。

“我们去约会吧！探酱~！”  
  
  
  
  
  


END  
  
  
  
  


十年前白马：（克制地按住自己的箭头，放弃参加黑羽的生日派对）关于 KID 的事情我可能越界了，还是给黑羽君留一点空间吧

十年后白马：（穿着女装坐在甜品店里，一脸镇定地被黑羽小姐亲热地喂冰淇淋）……Why am I not even surprised  
  


十年前黑羽：（开完派对还要辛苦夜访警视厅总监住宅）真是拿这家伙没办法

十年后黑羽：（双双女装出门结果一路被对方牢牢牵手，五指相扣）真是拿这家伙没办法  
  


十年前的白黑酱：打扫完房间，累得往榻榻米上合衣一躺

白马：（转过头，微笑地看着身边的人）Many happy returns, 黑羽君

黑羽：（已经快睡着了，发出含混不清拒绝理睬的声音）唔哼哼哼哼。

白马：……  
  


十年后的白黑酱：在涩谷 SKY 上抵着脑袋开自拍

白马：（转过头，微笑地看着身边的人） Many happy returns, 黑羽君

黑羽：（双眼亮晶晶地看着屏幕，满意地保存图片）哈哈哈哈哈哈，要多多和我约会哦，探酱

白马：……  
  


早就从水晶球里看穿了这一切的红子：呵呵，男人。  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 为了给快斗庆生紧急摸鱼，也不知道瞎写了点啥，本来是想尝试一种本子漫画朦胧风的，结果写完了深刻觉得我不适合搞这种，我只有一本正经沙雕风（捂脸）  
> 黑羽快斗是天底下最好的小男孩，白黑酱无论过了多久在彼此面前都是最好的少年，呜呜呜呜  
> 祝我们最可爱的斗斗生日快乐！


End file.
